Stories of Us
by amachuu
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots with Wally and Artemis. Chapter 3 is finally up!
1. Orange Juice

_Wow, I'm surprised that people actually enjoyed my other story! For those of you that read it and reviewed thank you! So I decided I'm just going to do a bunch of one shots of KFxArtemis because I LOVE them together. Granted it's kind of forced in the cartoon, but hey, it's cute._

_**I own nothing but this story.**__ C: Please enjoy and maybe review!_

_

* * *

_

Artemis closed the refrigerator door, holding the carton of orange juice in her hand. The kitchen, she noticed, was actually quiet for once. M'gann was off with Superboy doing grocery shopping so that explained why there wasn't any sounds of crashing plates or smoke detectors going off. Artemis also noticed that Mount Justice itself was beyond quiet. Robin was off with Batman in Gotham City and Aqualad was training with Aquaman. That left only one other team member, Wally. Oh how she loathed him. He was always flirting with M'gann, or stuffing his face with food, and if he wasn't doing any of those things, he was annoying Artemis. She knew he was somewhere in Mount Justice, but he wasn't making any loud noises, so she didn't really know where he was.

Artemis grabbed the empty cup that she had placed on the counter. She began to pour the orange juice into the cup. She had to admit though, even though she and Wally argued nonstop, she enjoyed his company…..sometimes. When the cup was full of orange juice she placed it back on the counter and opened up the fridge. Suddenly there was a rush of air that breezed through the kitchen. She knew it was Wally. She looked around; trying to see where he ran off to, but there was no sign of him. She scoffed slightly and looked back at the fridge. "Idiot…" She said under her breath as she placed the orange juice carton back in the fridge. She closed the refrigerator door and reached for the cup she had placed aside, only to grab…nothing, just air. She blinked and looked at the empty spot on the counter. She wiggled her fingers and moved her hand around, making sure the cup wasn't invisible or anything.

_What the? I could have sworn I put it here! Where did it-_ That's when she remembered, Wally. He had run through the kitchen, there was no doubt he took it. She stormed out of the kitchen looking angrier than ever. "Wally!" She yelled, her voice echoing the cave. Suddenly Wally had run up beside her. He grabbed her hand and placed the empty cup in her hand.

"Thanks for the juice." He grinned and was about to run off, but Artemis grabbed him arm and yanked him down to the ground.

"You're not getting away that easily Baywatch." She stated as she watched him fall flat on his back. He groaned when he hit the floor. Artemis placed her foot on his chest and showed him the empty cup. "I'm pretty sure when I last saw this cup there was orange juice in it…" Wally looked up at the cup and then at her, their eyes meeting.

"Yeah, then I drank it. Wow, what a mystery this is…" He said sarcastically. Artemis didn't find this as amusing as he did. She applied more pressure on his chest. "Hey watch it Arty...you're not as light as a feather you know…" He said and then mentally slapped himself in the face. He instantly regretted saying that.

Artemis' eyes widened. "What did you say?" She then got on her knees quickly and raised the cup in the air. She was going to hit him across the face so hard that he'd give a second thought before even looking her way. Suddenly Wally grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Settle down. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" He said, hoping that she'd accept his apology. "Look, I'll get you another orange juice if you want!" Artemis glared down at him and slowly lowered her arm. Wally's hand slowly slid down her arm. Their eyes met once more, but this time it felt like it was for an eternity. Artemis could feel her heart pounding. Wally felt his breath grow rather shaky. His cheeks started to grow warm. The moment ended as Artemis stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine…" She extended her arm, holding the cup out for him. Wally stood up slowly and snatched the cup out of her hand. He groaned a bit and rubbed his chest. She noticed he was in a bit of pain. She looked down at her foot and then back at Wally. He was already grabbing the orange juice carton from the fridge. She walked up to the counter and placed her hands on it. "Uhm…I'm….I'm sorry.."

Wally looked at her as he poured the orange juice into the cup. "It's no big deal. We always fight." He replied as he filled the cup to the top.

She still felt bad and looked at her hands. She clenched her fists and sighed. "I know we always fight, but…I feel like I take things too out of hand at times. I mean, we're a team. Team members shouldn't fight this much." She felt Wally's hand grab her own hand. She looked at him; he was standing there next to her.

"Teammates fight all the time. Sure maybe not as much as us, but not every friendship is perfect." He said, still holding onto her hand. Artemis could tell her cheeks were starting to turn a rosy pink color. Why was she getting so flustered at the fact he was holding her hand? She started to get lost in her thoughts. His hands were so firm and strong like, but he was holding her hand gently. She never noticed how perfectly their hands felt like together. "Artemis? Are you okay? You're kind of staring at me…." Wally let go of her hand and gave her the cup of orange juice.

Artemis blinked and looked down at the cup. "Oh…" She laughed weakly. "I'm okay. Thanks." She smiled a bit and started to drink her orange juice. Wally nodded and ran off. Artemis finished up the orange juice and placed the cup on the counter. She looked down at the hand that Wally had grabbed. She frowned slightly.

_What am I thinking….why did I get all flustered? _She looked up in the direction that Wally had run off to. She looked back down and sighed. _Am I really starting to like him?_ She thought for a moment and grabbed the cup and washed it out. She placed it in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. She smiled and felt all the butterflies floating around in her stomach. _I guess I am._ She thought before she walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

_I kind of rushed through this one, sorry guys! But either way I really hope you enjoyed it! I love the idea of them arguing and then those random cute moments that they have in between. I know, there wasn't that much fluff in this one, but there will be in later chapters! Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are loved a butt load!_


	2. Day at the Beach

_Woooo, another one shot of "Waltemis!" Gosh, I seriously cannot get enough of these two. But again, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my other stories, I seriously __love__ you all. I'm gonna try to make this one have some more fluff in it, but I still need to try and stay true to the characters. I feel like I always end up making them to OOC…..oh and maybe a few SuperboyxMM here and there._

_**I own nothing but this story.**__ C: Please enjoy and review if you get the chance!_

* * *

Wally zoomed out of the cave wearing his swim trunks. He stretched, feeling the sun on his skin. He looked out at the open ocean and smiled, "Why are we so lucky? I mean really, our headquarters is right beside the beach. This couldn't get better."

"It could get better if you kept your mouth shut so we could soak in the beauty." Artemis growled at him. She and the other teammates walked out of the cave behind Wally. Even though Artemis was wearing a pair of sunglasses she still had to squint. M'gann flew over to the water and looked at it. The water was sparkling in the sun, and there was also a nice breeze that just made the day perfect.

"You guys, what are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!" M'gann shouted as she lowered herself into the water. It was rather cold at first, but she got used to it. She didn't want to get her hair wet though; she had worked hard on it that morning. Those plans would change soon though for both Wally and Robin jumped into the ocean, causing the water to splash onto M'gann's hair. "You guys! I worked hard on my hair!" She complained as she quickly flew out of the water and back onto the shore. When Superboy noticed this he smiled and chuckled a bit. He walked up to M'gann and looked at her.

"Your hair looks fine. You shouldn't worry so much." He tucked her hair behind her ear and then walked off to join Wally and Robin. M'gann could feel her cheeks grow insanely warm. She only smiled and flew after him and decided that it would be fine if her hair got wet.

Aqualad noticed that Artemis wasn't getting in the water. He walked up to her and looked out at the other team members, "The ocean is beautiful, is it not?" He looked over at Artemis who was looking out at the horizon.

"Yeah, it is." She spoke softly and looked over at Aqualad. "Why don't we head on out there with them?" She smiled and started walking towards the water. She quickly took out her ponytail and wrapped the hair band around her wrist. Her long blonde hair swayed with the breeze.

Wally casually looked over at her and felt his heart tighten up. There, with the glistening water coiling around her legs, the sun radiating down on her skin, and her golden hair swaying perfectly in the breeze, he had to say that she, Artemis, actually looked-

"Wally." Robin waved a hand in front of Wally's face. Wally snapped out of his daze and looked at him.

"Oh, hey dude." Wally looked over at Robin and immediately put on his signature grin. Robin looked over at Artemis and then back to Wally.

"Were you….gazing at Artemis?" He asked, trying not to snicker.

At this Wally could feel the redness growing on his cheeks. "No! I was mentally laughing at how stupid and ugly she looked!" He looked away from Robin, crossing his arms over his chest. His gaze though, managed to somehow find its way back to Artemis. He couldn't help but allow a smile to creep onto his face. _Beautiful._ He thought to himself. When he realized what he was thinking he shook his head slightly and looked back at Robin, "So…what are we doing today? Deep sea exploring? Sand castles? Races?"

"Well, I like sand castles." The voice, as Wally noticed, was higher pitched than Robin's. He turned around and saw Artemis standing next to him. Wally looked at her and blinked.

"I wasn't talking to you." He said and looked back at Robin. He was about to continue talking, but Artemis interrupted him.

"It's not my fault your voice is so annoying and loud…" She growled back at him. She started walking back to the shore. Wally clenched his fists slightly at the fact that she pretty much just stated that he was annoying.

"Fine then….how about a sand castle competition? Whoever makes the best sand castle wins." He crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He has super speed on his side, and what did she have? Lousy arrows and an even worse attitude, that's what she had. When he opened his eyes he saw Artemis was standing right in front of him, rather close too. There was at least no more than three inches separating them.

"But….what will the prize be?" She asked, glaring into his eyes.

"On a hot day like this, there's nothing better than ice cream." He smirked a bit.

"You're on Baywatch." She then quickly started to make her way to the shore. Once she was there she found a nice spot on the sand and plopped down on her knees and started working on her sand castle. Wally sprinted out of the water and found a nice area, which was rather far away from Artemis, and began working as well.

Superboy walked out of the water and onto the shore. He watched the both of them. "What are they doing?" M'gann flew over next to Superboy and looked at the two.

"They're making sand castles. It's an activity that humans like to do while on the beach. There can be very simple ones and also very detailed sand castles as well!" She smiled and then suddenly blushed when she felt Superboy grab her hand. She looked at him.

"M'gann, do you want to build a sand castle with me?" He asked, looking into her rusty, brown eyes. He smiled softly. M'gann gazed into his blue eyes and felt her heart melt. Her cheeks grew to be an intense pink color.

She nodded, "I do!" She let go of his hand and flew quickly to a nice spot in the shade. Superboy followed her. Robin ran out of the water feeling rather ignored. He decided he'd instead go talk to Aqualad who was just staring at the ocean.

Artemis and Wally were rushing to finish their sand castles. Wally was putting elaborate detail into his castle while Artemis was focusing more on the structure of it. About seven minutes had passed and both were finished with their sand castles.

"I won!" Both Artemis and Wally said at the same time, "What are you talking about!" They both said again at the same time.

"Dude, mine has so much more detail than your petty castle!" Wally pointed out to Artemis. Artemis looked at him, feeling the anger boil inside her.

"Mine has more structure and is more stable than yours. Isn't defensive the most important thing in a castle?" She grinned at him.

"Finished!" M'gann smiled as she placed the last seashell on her and Superboy's castle. Superboy looked at it, rather pleased on how it turned out. M'gann looked over at Wally and Artemis whom were fighting. She quickly flew towards them, "Please you two! Let Superboy and I judge!" As soon as Superboy heard his name he walked over to M'gann.

Both Artemis and Wally looked at each other and nodded. "Fine….but…I still think mines a winner!" Wally pointed out as he crossed his arms over his chest. Artemis rolled her eyes slightly. M'gann walked to Artemis' castle and took a good look at it. Superboy looked at it as well.

"It looks nice." Superboy said plainly. M'gann looked over at Artemis and smiled.

"Yeah! Yours is really good Artemis." M'gann told Artemis. Artemis simply grinned and shot Wally a 'I'm better than you' look. Wally gulped slightly and watched M'gann and Superboy walk to his. He quickly sped in between Superboy and M'gann. When he did this though, his hair softly brushed against Superboy's nose. Superboy suddenly got this weird, tingly feeling in his nose.

"M'gann, I should point out that my castle is very detailed. I tried to make is as beautiful as you." Wally was trying to impress her and hopefully win the competition. He couldn't lose and especially not against Artemis. They reached his castle and M'gann took a good look at it.

Suddenly Superboy sneezed causing a gust of wind to blow towards M'gann. Wally felt like all of this was happening way too fast, even for him. One moment Superboy sneezed, and the next M'gann was face down in Wally's castle. Wally stood there, speechless. Superboy rushed over to help M'gann up. Artemis saw this and just laughed. When Superboy helped M'gann to her feet she started to feel rather lightheaded, not to mention she was also covered in sand. Superboy picked her up bridal style and walked inside the cave. Wally fell to his knees, mourning the loss of his castle. Artemis slowly made her way to Wally and smirked.

"I uh…guess this means I won?" She asked, implying that she was right. Wally glared up at her.

"Yeah, yeah….whatever…I'll go get your ice cream." He said standing up. He rushed into the kitchen and came back out to the beach. He held out the ice cream for Artemis. She smiled and snatched it out of his hand.

"You know…" She said while she took her first lick of the ice cream, "Your castle wasn't that bad…until M'gann flattened it." She giggled softly.

Wally's eyes widened and he looked at her, "Did you just….giggle?" He asked her in complete shock.

Artemis blushed slightly and looked away, "Maybe I did…" As she looked away though, the edge of her mouth brushed against the chocolate ice cream, causing her to now have this blob of ice cream covering the right side of her mouth.

Wally noticed this and laughed, "You got ice cream all over your face." He moved towards her to wipe it off with his hand, but tripped over a seashell. The next thing he knew his lips had made full contact with hers. Both of their eyes widened, Artemis ended up dropping her ice cream in the sand. Both teens just stayed in that position, not moving. Wally quickly pulled away and looked at Artemis; his face was filled with horror. Artemis' face was fully red now.

"Why did you kiss me!" Artemis shouted at him. She quickly wiped her mouth, managing to get the ice cream that was still covering the right side of her mouth. Wally wiped his mouth as well.

"It's not like I planned to do that! I was just gonna wipe that ice cream off your face and I tripped over that seashell!" He pointed down to the ground. He bent down to pick it up so Artemis could see he wasn't lying. Artemis though was already bending down to pick it up. Both of their heads collided.

"Ow!" Both teenagers yelled simultaneously. Wally rubbed the top of his head while Artemis was rubbing her forehead.

"You idiot! I was gonna bend down to get it!" Artemis complained as she took a step back. Wally held the seashell in his hand and looked at her.

"I'm the idiot? Whatever dude! I'm going." He said as he then zoomed off.

Artemis stood there and looked down at the ice cream and then back towards the ocean. She felt her heart racing and her body seemed to boil. She smiled to herself and sighed happily. _I love the beach._ She thought to herself.

Wally had rushed into his souvenir room, his face fully flushed, "Why do I have to be so clumsy!" He paced back and forth. He walked over to the wall of souvenirs and placed the seashell on the shelf, "Best souvenir out of the lot…" He said under his breath. He walked out of the room, but took a look back at the seashell and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_Oh wow, this one took forever to write. At first I had a mental writer's block and then when I got past that….I just couldn't stop. Gahhhh, there's so much fluff at the end, I LOVE IT. I had to put in the seashell souvenir thing; I just love the whole fact that Wally collects souvenirs. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you get the chance! :D_

_( I also feel really bad that I just kind of ditched Robin and Aqualad TT_TT )_


	3. Author's Note: Update

_Hi guys! It's me, Ama here. First off I want to say thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed my stories! It really makes me happy that so many people enjoyed it._

_Okay, the main reason I'm writing this is mostly for an update. School is really pounding down on me and I'm really trying hard to focus in school. Junior year is tough man -_-_

_But anywhom, I really wanted to write a chapter 3 for last week, but school decided to butt in. Yes there will be a chapter 3, I've already written almost half of it. I might be able to post it Friday, hopefully earlier. Also, my creativity level just dropped this past week so that's also why I haven't posted anything up. I want to try to get a chapter up every week, might be difficult, but I'm gonna try._

_Okay, that's all for now! I love you all and I hope you have/had a wonderful day!_

_Oh and is anyone else really just beyond depressed that April 8__th__ is no longer a new episode? :c Now it's just a re-run of "Welcome to Happy Harbor" (/sigh) It just broke my heart D:_


	4. We Have A Mission

_Omg you guys…it's been so long TT_TT I'm so sorry that everyone had to wait months for this. Things were going very badly for me, but it's finally summer, so I'll have more time to write. THOUGH I do have summer school from June 27__th__ – July 14__th__. So don't expect too many updates. I'm pissed at Cartoon Network right now though….I need my Young Justice..it's so hard to write stories with no inspiration. Anywho I'm so sorry to all of you, but I'm back and I will try to be back more often._

_**I own nothing but this story.**__ C: Please enjoy and maybe review!_

* * *

Wally paced through his room, his breathing heavy. He still couldn't believe that they kissed; he couldn't get her out of his head. He always wanted to know what she doing, he wanted to know she was safe at all times….he just wanted to hold her. He stopped walking and clenched his fists. He didn't want to believe these thoughts, Artemis and him, they hated each other. They couldn't be together; at least he didn't think she wanted them together. His thoughts were interrupted when Batman's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Team meeting," was all Batman said. Wally walked out of his rather messy room. He walked by Artemis' room and glanced at her door while he walked by. He could feel his cheeks grow warm as he found himself thinking about her. He shook the thoughts out of his head and continued to the briefing room. When he got there he saw Batman and the rest of the team. Artemis was talking to M'gann; he wondered what they were talking about. He turned his attention to Batman who cleared his throat. "There's been an attack on civilians down in Cancun." He pointed to the map and zoomed in on the view. "Apparently some large octopus creature emerged from the water, most likely from-"

Before Batman could continue on with the summary, Wally smiled and made a comment. "Cancun? Yes, hot babes and sun. What could be better?" Robin looked up at Wally and elbowed him in the side. "Dude!" Wally grasped his side in pain.

Robin shook his head disappointingly. "Come on man…get your head straight. This is a mission after all." Wally didn't notice that Artemis was giving him a disapproving stare.

"That's right Robin. This is a mission that should be taken seriously, not vacation. I expect everyone to pitch in and work as a team. Get ready to leave in five." Batman turned around and walked off. Robin watched Batman and then his mind clicked.

"Wait! Batman! Wasn't there something you were saying before Wally interrupted?" At the sound of this Batman stopped walking and looked back at the team.

"Yes. The octopus most likely came from a testing facility that they made in the ocean around there, but that's for the League to handle. I only want you guys to get rid of that octopus." Batman walked off into the darkness.

Robin looked up at Aqualad who was looking out onto the ocean. "Team get ready, we're leaving in five."

* * *

_Sorry that this is so short guys. I have to clean around the house since I have family coming over tomorrow. I'll try to have another one shot up by the end of next week if I can! :D_


End file.
